


Loki'd

by Hydrophius



Series: Obitine Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Day 3 - Angst, F/M, Faking their death is the Kenobi-Kryze way, Forehead Kisses, Grief, Kisses, ObiTine Week 2020, Obitine, Relief, Satine Kryze Lives, Sharing a Bed, Sorry Not Sorry, happiness, i love these two so much, is it really Obitine if they're happy?, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrophius/pseuds/Hydrophius
Summary: He rubbed his eyes and wiped away the tears that had leaked from the corners of them as he dreamed.  The knocking persisted.Anakin I swear if that’s you- he reached out with the Force to feel the signature waiting outside the door in the hall and froze, eyes blown wide, back rigid.That can’t be.“I tried to tell you,” the Force said.Day 3 of Obitine Week 2020 - AngstIn which Satine pulled a Loki move and faked her death.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Obitine Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786759
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Loki'd

**Author's Note:**

> Satine faked her death. 
> 
> Am I going to explain how? No, lol. Just make it up, my dudes.
> 
> This is for Day 3 of Obitine Week 2020. The prompt is Angst, but there was the option of Soft too and so I combined both...

**Obi-Wan**

It was like a piece of his soul had been ripped out.

_ She’s dead. _

It hurt.

_ This is what you get for love, Kenobi,  _ a snide little voice said.

He took a breath, one that he felt he didn’t deserve. He failed her, just as he failed Qui-Gon.

_ “Are you sure you failed?” _ the Force whispered.

_ Yes. I did. _

Obi-Wan could still feel her dead weight in his arms as he held her while she struggled through her last breaths. Each time he shut his eyes, he saw hers. The brightest of blue fading to dull grey as the light left her. 

_ “Are you so sure they were blue?”  _ the Force whispered again.

_ No, I don’t really- I don’t remember. But she’s dead. I can’t feel her anymore. _

He let his tears slip down his cheeks. He was alone, there was no point in holding back. They soaked the pillow as he sobbed. The lump in his throat was unbearably large. 

_ Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, she's gone, she's not coming back. _

The Force seemed to sigh and shake its head. At least that’s what he imagined it would do as it watched him try to make sense of everything in the emotionally unstable state he was in.

Obi-Wan tried to let go as his training had taught him to, he really did. But he couldn’t shake the memory of her pained cry as the Darksaber ran her through. He couldn’t just pretend he’d never felt anything for her, that he’d never had any kind of attachment with her. He stuck to the Code usually, but this was the one part he now realised in full that he didn’t agree with. 

To mourn and show emotion in times of grief was to be human. 

He was definitely human. 

And although he tried to stick to the Code for most of his life, his life did not always go on with the Code in mind. 

But now, he was too tired to try and keep his eyes open any longer, too tired to even bother trying to understand what the Force was trying to tell him. Too tired to understand why none of this felt right.

_ “Sleep, Kenobi. You will understand soon,” _ the Force said.

He closed his eyes, prayed for a dreamless sleep. Naturally, he got no such thing, and was met with Satine’s young, disgruntled expression from across the fire.

_ “I cannot  _ **_believe_ ** _ you dropped me,” she grumbled, dabbing at a cut on her hip. _

_ Firelight flickered over her features, flames reflected in her eyes. Her hair was out of the tight bun she had it in while they were escaping the venom mites, it curled around her chin and framed her face, gold in the firelight.  _

_ “I am truly sorry, Satine,” he said apologetically. _

_ His heart squeezed painfully.  _

_ Satine looked up at him from across the fire, “It’s fine,” she said tersely. _

_ She pulled her pants back up over the injury, then gingerly pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, arms moving to wrap around her shins. She never stopped looking at him, and after a while, her gaze softened as she moved to say something. _

_ The words never left her mouth, there was only a pained cry and a rush of air that left her as a blade appeared through her chest. _

_ “NO!” he screamed. _

_ “Wake up!” she gasped, blood soaking her front.  _

_ Blood dripped from her mouth as she drew ragged, rasping breaths into herself. _

_ Obi-Wan lurched forward to grab her, but was stopped by a firm, armoured hand on his shoulder. There was a knocking sound that reverberated around him. He did not look back to see who had grabbed him. _

He woke up, chest heaving as he sucked in air. Someone was knocking on the door at -- he checked the chrono on his bedside table -- twenty-three hundred hours.

He rubbed his eyes and wiped away the tears that had leaked from the corners of them as he dreamed. The knocking persisted.

_ Anakin I swear if that’s you- _ he reached out with the Force to feel the signature waiting outside the door in the hall and froze, eyes blown wide, back rigid. 

_ That can’t be. _

_ “I tried to tell you,” _ the Force said.

Slowly, he got out of bed and shrugged on a loose shirt as if in a trance. He exited his bedroom and made his way across the small living room in five long strides. He hit the button that would open the door and stood frozen as he stared at the person in front of him.

“Satine?” He whispered, voice hoarse.

She stood in front of him, head tilted back slightly so she could look up at him. Cerulean eyes -- they were definitely blue -- shone with unshed tears, her bottom lip quivered.

“Yes,” she replied, voice as much of a whisper as his had been. She gave him with a watery smile.

Before he could stop himself, he pulled her into a hug and buried his face in her soft hair, as a shaky sigh of relief left him. She clung to him so tightly it was as if he were the only thing holding her up. The space where her head was buried in his neck was wet with tears, he sniffed as his own tracked their ways down his face and into her hair. 

He ignored Anakin and Ahsoka as they poked their heads out of the door from down the hall, and steered both of them inside, never letting Satine go.

She gently grabbed his face with both hands and pressed a kiss to his lips once the door was shut.

Time stopped.

Obi-Wan held her closer and kissed back. It was desperate. Tears flowed freely from both of them as they traded kisses and held onto each other for dear life. 

“What-”

“A decoy...I’m sorry, but you had to believe it,” she said over him.

“But I felt you go…”

She probably faked her death the same way he had.

_ Impressive. _

“How long did you know that there’d be-”

She pressed another kiss to his lips, barely pulling back to whisper, “I’ll explain in the morning, Obi.”

He kissed her again, then rested his forehead on hers.

  
  


**________________**

  
  


They ended up sitting on his meditation mat in front of the window, fifteen standard minutes into the next day. Satine was nestled in his lap with her head leaned back on his shoulder. The bright lights of Coruscant shone in through the glass, a myriad of colours that played over the reflection of her face in the window. 

“Satine?” he murmured quietly, voice still hoarse.

She hummed in acknowledgement.

“Am I dreaming?” 

She took a while to respond, he could feel the drowsiness seeping into her.

“No, ner cyar’ika. I’m here,” she said sleepily, squeezing his hand.

She fell asleep then, and Obi-Wan gently carried her to his bedroom. He held her as if she might disappear, and repeated to himself over and over again that she was alive. Even as they lay in bed together, they still stayed twined around one another, Satine’s head on his chest, her legs tangled with his. 

_ Please don’t be a dream _ , he thought desperately.

Satine moved impossibly closer to him in her sleep, the slow breaths that puffed through her nose and onto the skin of his neck reassured him that it wasn’t a dream.

Satine’s sleepily muttered, “I love you,” sent a warm feeling though him. One of peace.

“I love you too,” he whispered. 

Obi-Wan shut his eyes and curled around her, a weight lifted off of him as he did.

The Force was at ease, for now...

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I did!  
> Hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry if I made anyone cry lol.  
> Have a great week! <3 :D
> 
> Mando'a translation:
> 
> ner cyar'ika = My darling (I think, idk, it's been a while since I wrote this)


End file.
